On the Inside
by Pokemonguy256
Summary: Just a year after the Night Howler Case, a new mayor is now in office. ZPD officers are going missing. Animals are getting more and more active at night. Nick and Judy meet someone who knows more than what he's telling. They don't know who they can trust. Who is the new mayor and what does she have planned?


In the Marshlands of Zootopia, it was raining hard as lots of boars were loading and unloading trucks. They ran through the mud, splashing it all over their raincoats. They ran into each other often because they couldn't see, which caused lots of yelling. As one of the younger boars picked up a crate from one of the trucks and started to take it to another truck, lightning flashed, revealing a giant boar with an eye patch covering his left eye. The younger boar nearly ran into the big one, but moved out of the way and put the crate on the correct truck.

The giant boar didn't wear a raincoat so he was drenched in water, but that didn't seem to faze him. He was supervising the trade between crates and nobody wanted to mess with him. He looked to be about as big as a lion and twice as strong; he was afraid of only one person and that person was his boss. He was thinking about his boss when two other boars started to get into a fight. He walked over to the two of them and grabbed them both from the back of their raincoats and lifted them five inches off of the ground.

"What do you two knuckleheads think you're doing?" he asked in a deep, scratchy voice that made the little hairs on the two boars' backs stand on end.

"Well, he ran into me and said it was my fault," the boar in the giant boar's right hand said with a squeaky, scared voice.

"Is that so?" the giant boar said, looking extremely annoyed.

Both of the boars nodded, scared out of their minds, and gulped. The giant boar stared at them while thinking of what to do to them, but before he was able to, he heard someone clearing their throat which made him drop the two boars and turn around with fear in his eye.

"What is going on here?" the little voice asked.

All the giant boar could see was a silhouette of his boss. He then said, in a very squeaky voice, "Nothing at all, ma'am. Just a little mistake,that's all."

The silhouette didn't move. "Just get the trucks in the warehouse tonight! Or there will be even worst things than little mistakes. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." the giant boar said, trying to stay still to show no fear.

After the silhouette walked away, the giant boar turned around and started to yell at all the others. The boars started to move double-time, getting trucks unloaded and loaded as fast as possible. Mud started to splash higher and faster as the boars ran. The rain picked up, making it harder for the drivers to see the road.

After all the trucks were loaded, the boars started to get into their cars to follow the trucks to the warehouse. All of the cars started up and started to move down the road, surrounding the trucks to make sure that they would make it. They drove slowly and steadily because of the rain, which meant that they weren't going to make it to the warehouse on time. The drive went one hour over schedule.

Snow covered their tracks as the vehicles entered the warehouse. The boars started to unload the trucks while others kept a lookout. The giant boar looked over everybody, hoping that they wouldn't run into any trouble with the ZPD or anybody at all.

The boss was looking out the window in her office that sat on the second floor of the building. The door to the office opened up suddenly, revealing a shadowy figure. The boss turned around at the sound of the door opening, but she didn't see the figure duck to the side, blending with the shadows. Confused, the boss went and closed the door before returning to look over the boars unloading the trucks.

The giant boar walked up the stairs towards his boss's office and then stopped suddenly when he heard footsteps following him. He turned around and saw nobody behind him. After telling himself he was just hearing, things he turned around to come face-to-face with one of his workers.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED?" the giant boar screamed at the worker.

"Sorry to frighten you, sir, but we're having trouble unloading one of the trucks; we need help," the worker said, terrified about what the giant boar might do to him.

"Fine, get Brickowsky. And you didn't _frighten_ me," the giant boar said, wanting to just relax and get away from everybody.

"Bri...ckow...sky?" the worker said, shivering.

"Yes! Get him to help you unload the trucks," the giant boar said, letting the worker pass him.

"Yes, sir," the worker said, quickly getting away from the giant boar and starting to run down the steps.

The worker skipped the last few steps and ran towards the door to Brickowsky's room. The worker knocked on the door as loudly as he could, stopping to listen through the door. All he could hear through the door was some kind of giant movement, like tables and chairs being pushed out of the way and giant footsteps. He quickly got out of the way of the door as it flew open, revealing a huge boar that was just a little bigger than the giant boar, but not as strong.

"Can I help you?" Brickowsky said in a menacing voice which made the worker's hair stand on end.

"We... we... need your help... unloading the trucks," the worker said, scared out of his mind.

"Okay, I'm coming," Brickowsky walked pass the worker and over to the trucks. He started grabbing two crates at a time and carrying them.

The worker just stayed completely still as if he had just dodged a really big bullet. He blinked a few times and then fainted. Other workers came and picked him up, carrying him out of the way.

The boss stared out the window, happy that everything was going swimmingly. She then heard something drop behind her and turned around quickly as she turned on the lights. She saw a file on the ground and her file drawer open. She quickly looked all around the room before searching the open drawer. Just as she feared, her most important files were missing. She ran to her speaker and immediately yelled into the mic, "Attention, everybody! We have an intruder in our midst who is carrying important files. FIND HIM AT ALL COSTS!"

All of the boars stopped what they were doing and immediately began thoroughly searching the building. Armed boars kept a close eye on the exits. Suddenly, one of the boars called out, "Intruder!" and everybody ran to the boar and saw that he was pointing at an oddly-shaped shadow. Staring intently, the boars waited for it to move. What they didn't see was the intruder sneaking behind them as they were all occupied.

As the intruder headed for the exit, the giant boar noticed. "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" he shouted, pointing a meaty hoof at the cloaked figure. As the boars turned around and began chasing the figure, the boss practically broke the mic as she squeezed it in anticipation and nervousness.

"STOP HIM!" the boss yelled from her speaker.

The Intruder ran towards one of the exits but stopped briefly when the door closed and five boars ran in front of him. With a quick scan of his surroundings, the intruder ran towards another exit and slid right under the door as it closed. He ran out to his car, jumped in, and drove away.

"GET OUT THERE AND START SEARCHING FOR HIM!" the boss screamed from the speakers.

The boars started exiting the building to give chase to the already-gone intruder. The boss paced back and forth in her office. Now only two things stood in her way, the intruder and a bunny named Judy Hopps, the first bunny cop on the ZPD. The boss was getting really worried but calmed down pretty quickly knowing that her plan couldn't fail. She only hoped that her workers could catch the intruder and retrieve her files.

* * *

Rain pounded on Judy's apartment window as she slept with her head on the desk. The lightning-thunder combo outside her window woke the bunny with a jolt. Judy had fallen asleep listening to a car chase on the radio, waiting to see if she would get a call from work. With a tired yawn, Judy turned the radio off, got into her bed and under her covers, closed her eyes, and fell asleep again.


End file.
